Don't Stop The Party!
by MyBrokenFantasy
Summary: Sam and Dean come back from a hunt and find out there's a party going on at... Bobby's house? Destiel ONE SHOT. Slash


Don't Stop The Party!

**Summary: Sam and Dean come back from a hunt and find out there's a party going on at... Bobby's house?... DESTIEL ONE SHOT!**

**WARNING: for excessive partying, video gaming, guy/guy make outs, drinking games, karaoke, hangovers, memory loss and sex... this is gonna be one heck of a long ONE SHOT I've ever written! :D**

**Authors note: Is it disturbing to say I literally had a dream about this and now I wrote it? _ **

...

The Winchesters drove home in silence, a whole eight hours of no music, no chatting, just utter stillness; besides the roaring of the engine as they sped down the empty highway late at night. The boys were coming back from hunting a shapeshifter, two actually and boy were they a bitch. It explained the cuts and bruises they both had. But what explained the quietness in the car? apparently the shifters, being dicks as they usually are, took shape as them and went on a killing spree, and once again they were on America's top wanted list. Poor Sam and Dean were caught at a random store just picking up lunch when they were arrested by the cops. Two days they were behind bars, but the killings still occurred and that was making the sheriff of the town they were in very uneasy. Hell, the boys tried explaining that they can stop the real killers. It worked and in the end, after a heck of a fight between the shifters, Sam and Dean killed the monsters. After that the sheriff kindly let them get away and lied to the Feds that the Winchesters were dead... again.

Dean exhales a tiring sigh, being the first to break the silence. " I hate shifters..."

" You and me both..." Sam chuckled, he looks back out his window gazing to the twilight sky, " We going to Bobby's?..."

" ... Yeah... I need rest, I'm not in the mood to pull my back out again in the car... besides I have no money to hit the bar."

The rest of the drive grows quiet again. As Dean pulls in to the junkyard both of them see a few random people jog across the road with a keg of beer up towards... Bobby's place? They get closer to the house and what do they see?, a load of people hanging around the porch. Both hunters raise their brows in confusion, gawking as several of those people were decorating the broken down cars with graffiti and toilet paper, others danced to the music booming so loudly it vibrated the Impala's windows. Dean blinked a few times as he watches two very drunk girls make out and observers cheered them on. Sam stared at a group sitting on the roof drinking, how the hell did they get up there in the first place? Sam and Dean get out the car, still watching the scenario before them.

" ... Damn Bobby, were you that drunk?" Dean questioned.

" Dean... Bobby's not the party kind of guy."

They go inside and to their surprise there were more people, cramped against each other dancing to the loud beat. The air reeked of liquor, cologne, perfume, sweat and vomit. Dean maneuvers his way through the crowd to find the elder hunter, he checks the study room but it was filled with a crowd playing catch with a globe ball. Sam heads to the kitchen, he stops in his tracks to a familiar face laying on the table playing the chug game while being upside down. "... GABRIEL?" Sam shouts over the music to get the archangel's attention. The angel falls off the table with a loud ' hey' to Sam, gets back on his feet and slightly stumbles towards the man.

" What is up Sammy?" Gabriel gives a hard slap to Sam's chest before tumbling back a little, " Whoa!.. ha ha... drinking four kegs of beer at once was the greatest idea in my life!... WHOO!" he cheers and everyone around whoops along.

" What the hell are you doing?"

" Pfft... Having a party what else does it look like?" The angel replies, his words a little slurred by his drunken state, not that Sam knew angels can actually GET drunk.

Sam narrows his brows pointing to a couple who were practically dry humping each other on the couch, " Looks like some crazy orgy to me!... Bobby's gonna kill you if he finds out about this... wait- where is he anyway?"

Gabriel let's out a groan, " Don't get me started about that..." he steals a passerby's cup of beer and chugs it down, " I was like ' Bobby can I invite a few people here for a party' and he was like ' No no and blah blah blah' and I was like ' you poopy head' and he was like ' blah blah blah you idjit' and then I was like ' you meany' then I locked him in the panic room... that quite sums it up to now..."

Sam stares at the angel, mouth gaped, then rolled his eyes, " I didn't get anything you just said you were mumbling the whole time!"

" Was I?... didn't sound like I was." Gabriel then sees the rage building in Sam's eyes and shivers, " Geez, you can kill someone with a look like that... Come on Sammy, you gotta loosen up a bit... Hey, where's Deano?"

" I'm over here you son of a bitch!" Dean's voice came from behind, Gabriel turns and is only introduced to Dean's fist. The angel doesn't even budge, while Dean is holding his hand that might be broken, wincing in pain. " Ow..." He shakes off his hand and ignores the pain for now, " I should've known it would be you Gabriel!... Where's Bobby?"

" He's in the panic room." Sam answers for the angel who got sidetracked by the empty cup in his hand. Dean rolls his eyes and looks away, when he did he spots in the living room sitting alone in silence... Castiel. Dean walks away from the argument that was now lashing between Sam and Gabriel and heads towards the living room. At this distance it looked like Cas was watching television, then as Dean pushed his way closer to the angel he realized he wasn't. In fact, Castiel was playing a freaking video game... an angel of the lord is fucking playing a game?... wait, how the hell did an X-box get here? Dean then remembered that Gabriel can summon anything he damn well pleased just by thought.

" Hello Dean." Cas says in his usual stoic voice, not ripping his gaze from the screen.

" Uh... hey..." Dean watches the game for a few moments, observing the first person view character run around shooting what looked like zombies. The character suddenly begins running backwards and Dean raised a brow to the extremely bulky monster chasing him. " What the hell are you playing Cas?"

" I believe this form of entertainment is called Left 4 Dead 2... it's quite amusing... do you wish to join?" Castiel pauses the game and peers to the hunter. Dean wouldn't think twice on Cas asking him to play, not even play games himself; it just felt... otherworldly to Dean.

" Um... I uh..." Dean then thought, he was too stressed from the hunt and maybe loosening up a bit wouldn't be so bad. But what would Sam say if he caught him joining in on Gabriel's fun?... ' _Ah what the hell..._' he thought. " Sure." Dean is suddenly taken aback at the smile he received from Castiel, not one of those fake ones he usually gave, a real damn smile. Dean takes the remote the angel offered and sits next to him, a little too close too and Dean felt his heart jump when his leg pressed against Cas's. The angel didn't seem to notice as he quit his current game and puts on two players. Dean clears his throat, " How do you play?... I mean I'm so used to playing pac man and tetris... so uh..." Castiel smiles again and a shiver goes up Dean's spine... ' _What the hell is wrong with me? _' Dean thought. His heart began to pound against his chest as Cas drew closer, showing him the remote.

" The X button is to grab items, B is to reload your primary and secondary weapon, Y is to switch to a handgun, A is to jump... Right trigger is to fire your weapon, Left trigger you whack away zombies... and these directional pads, up is for the flashlight, down is for pills and adrenaline shots, left is for throwing a pipe bomb, Molotov or bile bomb, and right is your health pack." Cas tapped each button to explain the game, but Dean was too focused on the angel's features because the whole time Cas told him what button did what, he held that smile. Dean faintly hears his name being called, which he finally realizes that Castiel was staring him in the eyes. " Dean?... are you ready?"

Dean coughs a little, breathing heavily... was he holding his breath the whole time he looked at the angel?... Dean didn't know what the heck was happening to him but whatever it was, it's beginning to scare him. Castiel then tilts his head in confusion, those electric blue orbs giving him that ' are you okay' look. " Uh- yeah.. let's play."

" I'll put it on easy since it's your first time."

" What? no put it on the hardest level, I love a challenge." Dean smirked.

Cas looks at him with wide eyes, " Are you sure, expert is very difficult."

" Yeah, no sweat."

Castiel lightly shrugs and puts it on expert, he chooses the campaign The Perish, " Choose your character, but not Ellis he's my favorite." Dean quickly glanced to the angel with raised brows... how long has he been playing this exactly?... Dean plays as Nick and they start.

Back in the kitchen Sam and Gabriel were still in an argument which the archangel half listened to because he began dancing to one of his favorite songs. Sam rolled his eyes at how much of a child the angel acted like, he then noticed that his brother wasn't there with him... When did he leave? " DEAN?" he called over the crowd, searching left and right for the man. Luckily for Sam he was taller than most of the people here, he looks to the study, he wasn't there, then to the entrance, not there either.

" AAAHHH!" Sam jolted to the scream that came from the living room, it was Dean, in a hurry Sam shoved through to get there, thinking his brother may be in trouble. Sam freezes once he gets there, only to see Dean panicking over a game he's playing. " CAS HELP ME! OH MY GOD THEY'RE AFTER ME! HELP!" Dean screams, making his character run away from the horde of zombies, but could not see where he was going. " WHAT THE HELL DID THAT FAT ASS DO TO ME?"

" He vomited on you Dean, it attracts the zombies... I told you not to get too close to it when you shoot." Cas told him with a chuckle.

" THANKS FOR THE WARNING DUDE!" Dean's character is suddenly jumped on by some maniac laughing midget. " WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS THING HUMPING MY FACE?"

" That would be a Jockey." Cas couldn't help but giggle at every reaction Dean made after being attacked by every infected. Cas quickly aids him by shooting the horde and the Jockey.

" Thanks..." Dean reloads Nick's shotgun, but the character is suddenly dragged away, " OH COME ON WHAT NOW?"

" A Smoker... I got him." Cas swiftly kills the smoker then help's Dean's character up. Castiel then notices Sam gawking at them, he softly smiles, " Oh hello Sam." Dean suddenly felt his body freeze, uh-oh...

" ... Uh- yeah hi... Dean what the hell are you doing?"

Dean slowly peers to his little brother with a nervous grin, "... Um... playing Left 4 Dead 2 with Cas..."

Sam folds his arms in annoyance, " I can see that... I meant what are you doing? Bobby's gonna have our heads if he finds out we didn't do anything to stop Gabriel's childish games."

" Don't worry, I'll just wipe Bobby's memory..." Gabriel stumbles in with a tray of cups, spilling some on the floor, " Whoops, I'll clean that later... anyway, Bobby won't remember a thing about today..."

" Two days, Gabriel... you've had this party going for two days.." Castiel corrects him. Sam and Dean glare to the archangel, he had poor Bobby locked downstairs for two days?

" Oh! right, I forgot.. ha ha." Gabriel then offers a cup to the hunters, Sam rejected the offer with a swift of his hand, he wanted no role in this whatsoever. Dean shrugged and grabbed two cups and he gets a wide glare from Sam. Gabriel clears his throat, " Oh Sammy, please... just for tonight... You guys always look gloom after your hunts, you gotta enjoy life once in a while... Beer?" Gabriel offered once again, perking his lips into a pout. " Come on... We know you wanna..."

Sam stared at the cup, then at Gabriel who swayed side to side, possibly just had his fifth keg of beer. He then sighs, " Fine... but only 'til midnight then everyone's out of here!"

... After Midnight ...

" WHOO!" Sam cheered in the bouncing crowd, everyone cheering along. Sam jumped wildly to the loud beat playing. Guessing Sam has found his new favorite song. " GO GABRIEL!" Sam rooted for the angel who showed off his moves. Gabriel then pulls Sam onto the table with him and they both dance together to the music. They sang along, "And it goes like this, take me by the tongue and I'll know you... kiss me 'till you're drunk and I'll show you, all the moves like jagger, I've got the moves like jagger, I've got the moooooooves.. like jagger!" they sang in unison and everyone whooped. They went on, " I don't need to try to control you, look into my eyes and I'll own you with the moves like jagger, I've got the moves like jagger, I've got the moooooooves.. like jagger! YEAH!" Sam and Gabriel jump off the table cheering.

" Alright Sammy!" Dean shouts. He's never seen this side of Sam before, and actually... he felt happy to see him in a good mood, even if it was only when he is hammered out of his mind.

" Alright everybody!" Gabriel calls for attention. The angel wobbles into the freezer and pulls out four bottles of liquor, " Who's up for the shots game?"

" I am!" Sam squealed, but falls over the couch out of clumsiness.

Dean cackled furiously at that. " I think Sam should stay out of this one for now... I'm in!" Dean walks up to the table and sits, Gabriel sits on the opposite side. Castiel suddenly comes along and sits next to Dean. Sam too wobbles next to Gabriel but when he goes to sit he didn't know there wasn't a fourth chair and he falls right on the floor. Gabriel and Dean heave over laughing, Cas who was probably the only sober one in the party asked if Sam was alright.

Sam peeks over the table, his cheeks and ears flustered from consuming a fair amount of liquor, " I need a chair." he mumbles.

" You shouldn't do this Sam, you're already wasted enough to fall on your ass." Dean suggests.

" I'm not gonna drink, I just want to watch and see who wins..." Sam replies, Dean laughs then passes him a stool.

" Okay this is how we play... each of us has ten cups worth of shots... now, I'm gonna play a song and the every time you hear the word shots, you gotta drink... last one to pass out wins.." Gabriel explains, he begins to pour the liquor in each cup. " Ready?..."

" Yup.." Dean smirks, but he felt a little nervous to go up against two angels who can drink a whole liquor store and only end up tipsy.

" Ready..." Castiel says.

" Alright let's do this!" Gabriel starts the boom box he summons next to him. A song Dean's never heard of began to play and the beat got the crowd to gather around and watch. Dean actually expected to hear the word a few times or so but not every damn millisecond!

" Hey I know this song!" Sam says while the other three were busy chugging down every cup as fast as they can, " This is Shots by um... Lil Jon... and those guys- who are they called?... LMFAO that's it!" no one wanted to ask how Sam knew this song so they just let him babble away and continued their game.

Dean was having a very hard time catching up to the angels, ' _Boy they can drink! _' Dean thought. It seemed impossible to keep up with the pace the angels were going. Dean had only managed to finish his ten cups while Cas and Gabriel refilled theirs at inhuman speed. Dean already felt those shots hitting him like bricks, he was out of this one, wanting to save some space for whatever other games Gabriel had in mind. So in the meantime he watched the two go head to head. " I'm rooting for you Cas!" Dean pats the angels back.

Dean couldn't remember how many rounds went by since he was too busy staring wide eyed as the angels still went at it. ' _Wow... angels are lucky they can't get alcohol poisoning. _' he thought. Well, that didn't mean their drinking hadn't slowed, Castiel and Gabriel were swaying in their seats.

Gabriel goes for another shot and as he throws his head back to chug it, he falls back and off the chair. The crowd went silent, Sam stares at the archangel laying on his back with the cup still in his mouth, Dean and Cas look under the table. " That was awesome!" Gabriel shouts. The Winchesters and Castiel look at each other for a long moment, then burst into fits of laughter. Gabriel staggers onto his feet, " Another game!... I got another game!..." he he then ordered everyone to hush up and listen, " ... KARAOKE TIME!" the crowd whoops, Gabriel clicks his finger and the cups and boom box vanish into thin air, " The table will be the stage." He grabs a bowl from the cabinet and sets it on the table, " Alright... now I need twenty people to write down a name of who should sing and I, your lovable host, will pick out one." Eighteen random people quickly fetched for a paper and pen, scribbled down a name, folded the papers and dropped them into the bowl. Dean raised a brow as Sam joined, chuckling as his little brother stumbles to put in his pick. " Come on... we need one more name.." Gabriel says. Dean shrugged grabbing out a pen and a paper, thinking of a name but who?... he knew for sure Sam didn't have what you would call the voice of an angel, so just for the heck of it he wrote down Cas's name... I mean what are the chances for the angel getting picked, one in a million right?.. Dean adds it to the pile. Gabriel smirks as he begins stirring through the papers, " Aaaand the one who's gonna sing for us tonight is..." he takes one paper, opens it and grins madly, " ... CASTIEL!"

Castiel's eyes shot wide at the mention of his name, hell Dean was shocked too, one in a million his ass! Castiel violently shook his head, face flushing with anxiety. Gabriel's grin grows wider, clicks his finger and Cas was on the table. " No Gabriel, I really don't want to do this!" Cas pleaded, his heart raced as he looked to the crowd, all eyes on him, he felt like fainting; if that was even possible for an angel. " I can't even sing!"

" Oh don't say that Cassy poo, you've got the voice all of heaven is jealous of." Gabriel replies.

" I do not..." Castiel corrects him.

" Come on Cas, you got this!" Sam shouts, " Sing your heart out buddy!"

Dean peered to his brother with a smile, Sam was always a great person when it came to being supportive to others, he then glanced to Castiel who's gaze was on him, he really looked scared. Dean slowly smiles, licks his lips then, " Yeah Cas you can do it... show everyone what you got... no holding back!" he cheers. Dean only thought it was good to support the angel, he had no idea how he sounded, and if Gabriel says that heaven is jealous of Cas's voice than he wanted to hear it for himself.

Gabriel passes a microphone to Cas, " You heard 'em Cas, now go ahead and sing.."

Castiel gulped, he's never sang in front of people, let alone his brethren. Back in heaven he only sang when he was alone and that was how he liked it most, no one around to judge him. Okay, so Gabriel caught him a few times before, but he really did not think he could go through with this with everyone watching him. He looked to Dean once more, getting a ' go ahead' nod from him. He takes a deep breath, in his minds eye he pictured he was back in heaven, back to his favorite place where he always let his voice echo to his surroundings, and his confidence grew. Gabriel took that as his cue to start the song. Castiel bobbed his head lightly to the instrumental beat, waiting for the right moment to let his voice fly... And then...

" Woke up in London yesterday, found myself in the city near Piccadilly, don't really know how I got here, I got some pictures on my phone.. New names and numbers that I don't know, address to places like Abbey Road, Day turns to night, night turns to whatever we want, we're young enough to say.. Oh this has gotta be the good life, this has gotta be the good life, this could really be a good life, good life.. Say oh, got this feeling that you can't fight, like this city is on fire tonight, this could really be a good life, a good, good life."

Everyone in the house stared in amazement as Castiel's voice rang sweetly throughout the kitchen. Gabriel closed his eyes with a smile, listening to every lyric Cas chanted. Dean could only observe with wide eyes and his mouth gaped, he's never heard anything so beautiful before. He began to feel a fluttering in his stomach, he felt light on his feet, like he was gonna float away any moment.

" To my friends in New York, I say hello, my friends in L.A. they don't know where've I've been for the past few years or so, Paris to China to Col-or-ado.. Sometimes there's airplanes I can't jump out, sometimes there's bullshit that don't work now, we are God of stories but please tell me-e-e-e what there there is to complain about.. When you're happy like a fool, let it take you over, when everything is out, you gotta take it in.. Oh this has gotta be the good life, this has gotta be the good life, this could really be a good life, good life.. Say oh, got this feeling that you can't fight, like this city is on fire tonight, this could really be a good life, a good, good life.."

Gabriel climbs up wanting to sing along, Castiel gladly holds the mic between them as they both sang together, " Hopelessly, I feel like there might be something that I'll miss.. Hopelessly, I feel like the window closes oh so quick.. Hopelessly, I'm taking a mental picture of you now.. 'Cuz hopelessly, the hope is we have so much to feel good about.. Oh this has gotta be the good life, this has gotta be the good life, this could really be a good life, good life.. Say oh, got this feeling that you can't fight, like this city is on fire tonight, this could really be a good life, a good, good life.."

The crowd began to clap to the beat, Sam too joined along. Dean was still in awe. The song was coming to an end, so Castiel erased the view of being alone, looking to the crowd with a smile. He then looks at Dean, that smile grew wider. Dean didn't know, but he too was smiling.

" To my friends in New York, I say hello, my friends in L.A. they don't know where I've been for the past few years or so, Paris to China to Col-or-ado.. Sometimes there's airplanes I can't jump out, sometimes there's bullshit that don't work now, we are God of stories but please tell me-e-e-e what there is to complain about.."

" YEAH!" someone in the crowd shouted and everyone else jumped, clapped and cheered for Castiel. The angel blushes, climbing off the table, getting pats on the back as he passed the people and towards the hunters.

Sam pulls the angel into a tight hug, which was surprising to Castiel because he's never experienced this sort of physical contact before. " Cas that was... amazing! I never knew you could sing like that!" Sam says, finally releasing the angel from his embrace.

" Uh- th-thank you Sam..." Cas peers to Dean.

Dean give a nervous smile, " Um... yeah Cas... that was uh... great... good stuff.."

Cas opened his mouth to say something but is interrupted by Gabriel, " Lady's and Gentlemen... the night is young and I've got two more games in mind..." the archangel takes a swig from the bottle of scotch... how much can this angel drink?, " ... Belly Shots." Gabriel never ceased to let down the crowd because they all shout with excitement. " Who's up first?" a girl in the crowd comes up to the table, removes her shirt and lays on the table. " We have our lady, now we need a drinker... anybody?..." a dude then strolls up happily. " Alright!" Gabriel pours some alcohol onto her belly button, then sprinkles salt up her abdomen and has her hold a lemon in her mouth. " Drink up buddy.."

The man licks up the salt first, then lowers himself to suck up the liquor, then finally took the lemon. After he sucked on the fruit he makes out with the girl. Castiel observes closely, watching how the girl enjoyed every second of it. Cas tilts his head to the side, " Being licked like that is arousing?..." He hadn't meant to say that out loud.

" What?..." Dean asks.

" That young woman seems to have become aroused just by having herself licked by that man... I don't understand the human's idea of pleasure..."

Dean chuckles, " You might know for yourself if you try it..."

" Alright who's next?" Gabriel announced as the man and woman disappeared into the crowd again, and just for the fun of it Dean points at Castiel. The angel's mouth drops open in disbelief, but before he said anything Gabriel came over and drags Cas towards the table. " My lovable brother here is offering one lucky person a drink... who's gonna be the _lucky_ one?"

Sam looks around, catching view of a tall man walking up, Sam looks quickly to Gabriel who didn't notice the man. He may be drunk out of his mind but Sam did know at some point that Dean really liked Castiel, he's overheard some of Dean's sleep talks in the past and hell did they sound dirty... Sam also knew that Dean would never admit it to himself, and Sam wasn't about to let some random fuck steal Castiel's first kiss before Dean. Then, an evil idea creeps into his mind and he ghosts behind his brother. " Whoops!" Sam pretends to tumble, his weight shoves Dean through the cramp of people and in the open. Dean glares back to Sam who only shrugged, " My bad!... lost my footing!"

Dean rolls his eyes and turns, freezing like a deer caught in a cars headlights, looking into the deep baby blues of the angel's eyes. They were so close he can literally feel the other's body heat touch his. Once again Dean got that butterfly feeling in the pit of his stomach. " Ha... th-this is a big mistake..." Dean tries to come up with an excuse to get out this situation, " Sammy bumped into me... ha ha, that drunk little bitch." he sends another glare at Sam's direction.

" Aw, did you hear that?... Dean is a bit shy, let's give it up for him." Gabriel then raised his cup and chanted, " Dean!.. Dean!.. Dean!.. Dean!" the rooting soon became like an infection because one by one everyone followed, " DEAN! DEAN! DEAN!"

" I don't think Gabriel is gonna let us both get out of this Dean... I suggest we just get it over with..." Castiel says, turning to the table. Dean's heart skipped a beat as Castiel stripped himself of his overcoat and blazer, he looked so much smaller without all the clothes. A sudden tingle rushes to Dean's lower regions once the angel unbuttoned and removed his shirt. Dean's heart jumps to his throat, if that was physically possible, when he hears several people give out a wolf-whistle. Dean couldn't help but look over the angel, that slim build, not too pale skin, the most mesmerizing thing Dean's ever seen. He bites hard at the inside of his mouth to prevent the erection that was twitching for attention. He fails to contain the excitement the moment Castiel lays across the table willingly, hearing a gasp escape those perfect lips when his bare flesh touches the cold wood.

Gabriel moves up with the biggest smirk ever. He pours the liquor onto Cas's bellybutton which the angel shivered at the cold, then the salt is sprinkled up to his chest, lastly he holds the lemon in his mouth. " Your drink is served Deano... enjoy.." Gabriel backs away.

Dean didn't know wether to run away screaming or actually go with it, yeah he admits he's had fantasies about Cas in dreams, who wouldn't?... Cas's vessel _was_ hot, but in real life he kept that all to himself. And now that he is given this opportunity to know what it's really like to taste the angel, to kiss him, to finally know if it will be the same as his dreams, he didn't know what to do. Looks like his body answered that for him as he steps up to the angel, Dean almost thought his heart jumped to his brain because it was pounding so fast he can hear it. He stares down at Castiel, green eyes connecting with blue ones. Dean lowers himself, halting an inch from Cas's chest, he looks up, Castiel was watching with that damn head tilt Dean has always liked. Without tearing their gaze from each other, Dean licks up the salt and Castiel's head falls back with a gasp. Dean almost moans to the taste of him, by god he tasted so much better than in his dream. Dean gets a shock wave of arousal shoot to his cock when he feels the angel shiver as he sucks the alcohol up, an immediate erection pressed against his jeans as he watches Castiel lightly bite down on the lemon and some of the juice dribbles down his chin.

Castiel thought he couldn't breathe, he hadn't expected this sort of contact would arouse him this much, a foreign feeling growing below his abdomen. Cas's back slightly arches as Dean's hot tongue trailed up his chin, eyes coming to contact and he stares deeply into them, Dean's pupils were blown wide with lust. A quiver shot up his spine as Dean's breath touched his face when he takes the lemon from him. Castiel didn't know if he had the will power in him to stop himself from pulling the hunter into a lustful kiss... because that is exactly what he does, grabbing Dean by his jacket, tugs him close with a low growl and closes the gap between them. The kiss was messy and feverish, Dean did not pull away, in fact he furthers the kiss. Their tongues fought, explored and tasted the others mouth. Dean tangles a hand in Castiel's hair, a low moan vibrated in his throat, for heaven's sake even touching the angel's hair was a turn on for Dean.

" Ease down you two before you start eating each others faces! ha ha ha!" Gabriel says.

They break apart slowly, gazing longingly at one another for an eternity... that's until some asshole in the crowd disturbed their eye-sex trance, " THAT WAS SO FUCKING AWESOME!" and the rest shouted.

Castiel's eyes widen before he rushes away from Dean. " Wait- Cas!..." Dean calls, the angel halts and turns but did not make eye contact, " What's wrong?..."

" I'm... I'm afraid..."

" Of what?..."

" ... I don't know... I'm just... I can't..." Castiel disappears in the crowd. Dean stands there completely dumbfounded of the angel's sudden departure, did Cas regret kissing him? Dean doesn't know, but from that point on Castiel has avoided him.

... 2:45 A.M. ...

Dean was somewhat pissy now, he hadn't joined in anymore of Gabriel's drinking games, he just sat in the living room and sulked his way into a bottle of whiskey, " I shouldn't have went with it..." he mumbled to himself, he blamed himself for the angel's withdrawal.

Sam lurches his way in, flopping onto the old furniture. He peers to his older brother and laughs, " Dude, you're still moping over what happened two hours ago?... pfft... will you go talk to him already, you're beginning to kill the mood..."

" What makes you think I'm moping?" Dean slurs, almost hitting Sam in the face with the bottle when he waved his arms around for no freaking reason.

" Well, I've always known you liked Cas... and not in the friend kinda way..." Dean gives him a ' what the fuck are you talking about' look, Sam chuckles, " Trust me dude... you talk in your sleep, that's how I know..."

" ... What if he walks away?..."

" Then go after him... you gotta tell him about your feelings Dean... now please! go before I smack you, jerk."

"... Bitch.." Dean gets up, a little too quickly and gets dizzy, he stumbles back but catches his footing. He glares daggers at Sam who laughed, " Shut up..." he then enters the hallway searching for the angel, he wasn't there, he goes towards the study, tripping over his own feet and falls against the wall, " son of a bitch..." he takes a swig from his bottle. When he gets to the study Castiel was nowhere in sight. Dean was about to give up his search, that's when he hears Cas's voice coming from the kitchen and Dean heads that way. He spots Castiel playing another game of shots with Gabriel, by the looks of it Cas was smashed. Dean raised a brow as the angel jumped to his feet whooping at his victory and falls back, a few people catch him and Cas laughs. Dean chugs whatever is left of his whiskey then tosses it behind him, takes a deep breath and strolls up to the angel. " Cas... we need to-"

" DEAN!" Castiel jump hugs him, they both fall to the floor, " Where were you?"

" What the hell?" Dean is totally puzzled now, he gazes to the archangel who was sneaking away, " GABRIEL! what did you give him?"

Gabriel stops in his tracks and turns, " ha ha ha... I- uh... gave him a few bottles of Russian Vodka..." he answered. Boy if Dean wasn't pinned down by Cas he would strangle the trickster right now. Gabriel raised his hands in defense, " Hey hey!... Cas said he wanted something strong enough to get him hammered... besides he looks very happy right now ha ha ha ha!."

" I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" the archangel runs away with a squeal, " Cas get off me so I can kill your brother!"

" But you're so comfortable Dean..." Cas snuggles more relaxed against the hunter, " You smell like old spice..."

Dean blushes, " Can you- uh... at least let me get off the floor?" Cas gets off, Dean staggers to his feet. Castiel then pushes the hunter against the wall, kissing him. Shocked, Dean pushes him away, " Cas wait!..." the angel's lips are on him again, a moan of pure lust escaping his throat. Dean may be drunk too, but to him it seemed wrong to take advantage of Cas in this state of mind. " Cas! stop!"

Castiel pulls back, " I thought this is what you wanted Dean..."

" No... not with you like this..." Castiel looks away in shame, " Hey... it's not like I don't want to... I really do, but I feel it's wrong if I take advantage of you."

" You're not gonna take advantage of me Dean... I want this... I... I always have.."

The hunters brows narrow, " What do you mean ' always have'?"

Castiel finally looks into his eyes and Dean can see the arousal in them, " I know about your dreams with me Dean... I've... been watching for some time to realize you had some kind of feelings for me... and that's why I was afraid... I still am, because deep down I... really like you too."

"... You do?" Dean was actually quite happy to hear that.

" Yes..."

" But why be afraid of that?..."

" You're the one night stand type of human... you might not want anything from someone who probably wants a closer relationship with you... like myself..."

Dean and Castiel stood there in the dancing crowd staring at each other. Dean may not like chick flick moments and all that stuff, but he couldn't help but smile to what he heard. He then rests his hand on Cas's shoulder, " Hey... to be honest... you're the only person and well, guy I've ever had fantasies about... and a lot too... I guess what I'm trying to say is that... I think I might be in love with you Cas..." Castiel becomes flustered, " I don't know why but... whenever you're around, that empty feeling I've always had in me is filled... and-" Dean is silenced when Cas laid his fingers over his mouth.

" I understand Dean..." Cas inches closer, " ... Now stop talking..." Castiel's lips brush lightly on Dean's, they embraced, kiss deepening with more passion.

In the far corner of the kitchen Sam and Gabriel watched, both sharing a bottle of vodka, both smiling at Dean and Cas. Gabriel sighs, " I told you this party thing would bring them together..."

" Yeah... I gotta admit... I thought you wouldn't do this... especially since you and Dean aren't what you call friends.." Sam replies.

" I did this for Cas, okay... I mean, I'm not totally alright with my baby brother hooking up with Dean... but if it makes him happy to be with him, then I'm fine with that..."

" Aw Gabriel, you're such a caring brother ha ha ha." Sam teases. The archangel shoots a glare which shuts the young hunter up.

... 8:15 A.M. ...

Dean's beauty sleep is disturbed by the annoying ring of the alarm clock, he groans, reaching for the night stand to snooze it. He was too lazy to open his eyes and couldn't find the button, so he ends up chucking it across the room. Silence is returned and Dean smiles with satisfaction, then tries returning to dreamland. Then it occurs to him, Dean sits up quickly. ' _When did I go to bed?... _' Dean couldn't remember much from last night, all he can recall was making out with Castiel, after that everything was a blur. He suddenly feels movement under the quilt next to him, something wrapping around his waist. Dean lifts the blanket and only gets a glimpse of an arm laid across him but realizes he was naked. He then glanced to his side and there was Castiel laying peacefully.

Castiel buries his face in the pillow when the sunlight hits his eyelids, " Dean, turn off the light it's bothering me..." He mumbles.

Dean then got flashes from last night, just tiny hints of what happened after his make out session with the angel. He recalls them trying to come upstairs, both of them wasted and lustfully kissing, he then remembers seeing the expressions on the angel's face as he made love to him, the cries of bliss that erupted from Cas's throat. Dean could feel himself getting hard just thinking of it, ' _shit... I can't remember how it felt... _' he thought.

" Dean you're getting aroused again..." Cas mumbles, the angel peers up to Dean with a smirk.

" Again?... how many times did we fuck?"

" As I recall... three times."

"... Damn... sucks I only remember hearing you scream... I want to know what it felt like with you..." Dean chuckles.

Castiel's smirk grew wider, sliding on top of the hunter. Dean blushed when their lips were inches apart, Cas then whispers, " I can refresh your memories if you'd like.." the angel feels Dean's cock twitch against his thigh and he chuckles, " I'd take that as a yes.." Castiel lowers himself to Dean's chest, placing sweet kisses across his collarbone, his nails lightly scraping down his sides. Dean shuts his eyes, letting out a groan. Dean gasped as the angel laps his tongue around his nipple before sucking hard on the stub, his hips rock into Cas's, his cock throbbing and calling out for attention. Castiel slowly kisses his way down Dean's abdomen. The hunter shivers as Cas's stubble tickles at his flesh, making it harder to hold in the moans.

" Cas..." Dean rolls them over, now on top. Dean locks his eyes on the angel's, moving lower, licking and kissing his chest, stomach and the edge of his bellybutton, watching Castiel gasp and moan. Dean gets an eyeful as he watches Cas arch upward in moans, Dean smirks. Dean then reaches up to his chest, holding him there to keep him from moving as he takes Cas's cock into his mouth, the taste of pre-cum hitting his taste buds, Dean's moan vibrates against Castiel's cock and the angel gasps. He begins bobbing his head up and down in a steady pace, at the same time he observed Castiel's reactions.

" Ha- uhh... Dean... mmh.." Castiel bucks his hips and Dean takes him further into his mouth. Dean then softly nips at the tip, causing Castiel to emit a loud moan. Castiel sees the world spinning, vision going in a blur, a pressure building inside and he arched his back, " Dean... Don't you dare stop... ah!... haa.." Dean sucks him off harder, then starts to pinch Castiel's nipple. The angel's gasps became short, his mind fuzzing as the endorphins fired into every molecule in his body. " Ah... don't- don't stop.. I'm gonna come... ah!- mmh." he struggled out the words. Dean continues his teasing, he wants to hears the angel's orgasm. Castiel thrusts into Dean's mouth, gripping the sheets as his limit comes to the boiling point... " AH!" Cas throws his head back, everything goes white for a moment.

Dean releases him and lays on his stomach, " How was that?..." Dean asks, a smirk of satisfaction on his face.

Castiel looks at the hunter with blown pupils, " It was amazing." Cas's breath was reverberating in his chest. He then suddenly reaches forward, pulling Dean forcefully up into a fevered kiss. Castiel pulls away and peers down, he saw how aroused Dean was, his large cock was screaming for release. Castiel spreads his legs, inviting the hunter to take him.

Dean chuckled, " Should I at least prepare you?"

Castiel responds by wrapping his legs around Dean's waist and tugs him closer, " I'm still fresh from earlier..." he purred. Dean got more turned on and grabs a handful of Cas's hair and pulls him up to a messy kiss. He positions himself at his entrance, Dean winces at the tightness but did not break the kiss as he pushes inside him, " Ah!" Cas moans into his mouth. Dean begins moving, making his thrusts slow and easy, " uh... mmh... huh..." Cas raises his hips higher pulling Dean deeper inside.

" Damn Cas... we fucked three times and you're still tight..." Dean grips at Castiel's hips as he thrusts harder and faster, trying to find Cas's prostate.

" AH! UHH-HAH!.. there! Mmh! right there!.. Dean!" Dean buries his face in Cas's neck, fucking him with more passion, closing his eyes to listen to his cries of ecstasy. Cas dug his fingers into the pillow, pleasure building, " Harder!" Cas growls.

" You must ask nicely for it..." Dean teased, his voice too seductive for Cas to handle. Dean thrusts hard once to hit Cas's prostate.

" FUCK ME HARDER! PLEASE!" he begged. Dean chuckles then starts pounding down inside him, " AH!... Dean... UH!.." Dean licks up his chest, with each thrust, Dean felt Cas's muscles contract around his cock and he grunted. Dean can feel his limit creep on him, so he gripped Cas's cock and matched the strokes with his thrusts. Castiel arched his back, his breathing more short, he too was close as he rocked his hips with Dean's. When he could no longer hold on, Castiel let go. " Ah! Dean!" Castiel erupted like a hot volcano. Dean's hand was suddenly full of white sticky liquid. The pangs of gratification caused small convulsions in Cas's stomach muscles.

Dean collapsed on top of the angel, panting heavily. Their sweat coated beings stood that way until they caught their breaths. Then the hunter removed himself from Castiel, rolling onto his side, " Whoa... now that... that was amazing..." he smiles.

Castiel wraps an arm around Dean, " Do you remember everything now?..."

" More than earlier..."

" Well if you really want to remember... it's all in that thing you call a video camera." Castiel points to the device sitting on the dresser by the foot of the bed.

Dean sits up with shock, " Wait! we recorded ourselves having sex?"

Castiel chuckles a little, cuddling closer to Dean, " You kept bragging about making your own homemade sex video..."

Dean couldn't help but ask, " Was it still recording?"

" I don't know... maybe.."

" I'll check it out later..." Dean pulls the covers over them and they return to sleep.

... 3:00 P.M. ...

Everyone was up by this time eating breakfast and the partygoers had left about an hour ago. Sam and Dean needn't to clean since all Gabriel did was click his finger and the house was back to the way it was. Sam grumbles to himself, sipping a cup of black coffee, obviously having a hangover. " Oi my head..."

" Told you you can't handle your alcohol Sammy." Dean teased.

" Shut up..."

Gabriel comes over with a bowl of fruit loops cereal, " Nothing like a nice bowl of deliciousness after a party." he comments before digging in.

" Fruit Loops?... seriously you're such a kid Gabriel." Sam says.

" Hey... there is nothing wrong with bringing out the spark of childhood once in a while..."

" For you it's all the time." Castiel implies. Dean laughs to that.

" Kiss my ass Cas... hey, that rhymes!" Castiel shoots a glare at Gabriel, " Geez, you can't take a joke can you?"

They sat in the kitchen in silence, until Sam came out with one question, " Do you guys feel like we're missing something?"

Dean thinks a bit on it, "... not really, why?"

" Gabriel did you check if all the people left?" Sam asks

" Yes..."

" Then what is it?..." Dean asks.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

" BOBBY!" they all shout at once.

...

**FIN...**

**If there are any misspelled words or missing words I'm sorry lol**...


End file.
